


Now's Not The Time For Games

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Emil has to write a paper. Leon is set out to distract him. He doesn't get too far.





	

After a long day of boring classes, Emil was lugging his heavy bag back to he and Leon’s shared dorm room. It was past five o'clock. He was hungry, exhausted, and irritable. All he wanted was to eat and go to bed, but he had a paper to write. 

He was thinking about how awful it was that his dorm room was all the way across campus from his classes, making the walk longer than he wanted it to be. By the time he got back, the sun was starting to set.  _ It’s not even six… _ Needless to say, he wasn’t ready for shorter days. Though, the dwindling temperatures were something he looked forward to. 

He opened the door to his dorm to find Leon sitting on the couch, a video game on the television screen. He sighed, but tuned out the sounds of the game as he made his way into the room after closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” he greeted the student he lived with. A grunt of hello came in response. Emil scooted past the TV as quick as he could to sit beside Leon. He set his back on the ground in front of him. Pulling out his laptop and notes, he made himself comfortable before setting to work.   
  
“What’s that?” Leon asked from where he was sitting. Emil looked at him. Leon was staring straight ahead at the television screen. He decided to ignore the question, figuring it wasn’t for him, and get back to his paper. 

“You asshat, I asked a question. What’s that?” The sound from the television cut off, meaning Leon paused his game and was now focusing all his attention on Emil. He sent an annoyed look towards his roommate.    
  
“It’s a research paper, and it’s due next week.” He began to type out his report, but didn’t get very far before Leon interrupted him again.

“That’s like, totally lame. You should play with me instead.” A remote control was handed to Emil. He did not take it. 

“Leon, I can’t. I’ve seriously gotta start on this or I’ll never finish it.” He ignored Leon’s pout of protest in favor of his depressingly blank document. 

“Emmmm, c’mon! I’m playing Super Mario Bros. Isn’t that your favorite game?”    
  
“Leeeeeoooon, please. I can’t.” Leon crossed his arms, setting his controller down on the coffee table. It was time to use his ultimate distraction technique. 

He scooted so he was sitting real close to Emil, and slowly took his computer out of his hands, setting it cautiously down in a safe location. He made Emil focus on him. 

“Please, Em? You can be Luigi,” Leon said quietly, using a hand to gently turn Emil’s face towards his. Emil was blushing hard, but looked at Leon with an unwavering confidence nonetheless. He smirked then, placing a hand over Leon’s where it still rested on Emil’s cheek.   
  
“Tempting, but no thanks. I’ll sit with you as you play, though. Can you hand me my laptop again? Thanks,” Emil said, thinking Leon’s reacting pout of disappointment quite cute. He then received his laptop again. Leon went back to his game.    
  
“You’re no fun,” Leon commented, unpausing his game and playing as if he hadn’t stopped in the first place. 

“That’s not true,” Emil replied with a smirk. A faint blush crawled across Leon’s cheeks, dusting them with a light pink shade. He heard a mumbled ‘shut up’ come from Leon, and he stifled a laugh. 

“I’ll make it up to you later, then. Just let me start on this. I’ll do something with you tonight, I promise.” Leon nodded at Emil’s words. Emil just smiled to himself. 

He didn’t know yet what they’d do, but decided he could come up with something along with Leon after he was finished typing his paper.  _ That’s a good idea, _ he concluded, and began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, short drabble! Can you believe this is one of my favorite ships but I've never written anything for it? That's changing today. 
> 
> Anyways, this is open ended, so you decide what they do later! To each their own, 
> 
> As always, please feel free to tell me what you liked or any feedback you have! You can leave a message, or you can find me at norwaythememelord on tumblr.


End file.
